Xavier Noiret-Thomé
Xavier Noiret-Thomé est un peintre français, né le à Charleville-Mézières. Biographie Xavier Noiret-Thomé, après des études à l'École régionale des Beaux-Arts de Rennes de 1990 à 1995, bénéficie d'une résidence au Centre d'Art contemporain du domaine de Kerguéhennec. En 1996 il est lauréat de la Villa Médicis hors-les-murs. De 1996 à 1997, il intègre les résidence de la Rijksakademie Van Beeldende Kunsten d'Amsterdam. En 1999, il obtient un atelier au musée Paul Gauguin de Pont-Aven. En 2001 il se voit décerner le prix Levis de la « Jeune Peinture Belge » au palais des Beaux-Arts de Bruxelles. En 2005 il est lauréat de l'Académie de France à Rome et obtient une résidence à la Villa Médicis. Depuis 2000, il vit et travaille à Charleville-Mézières et à Bruxelles. Bibliographie *2007 : Hans Theys, « Il n'y a qu'un seul homme », In The Residents, ARGOS edition *2007 : Alexandra Koroxenidis,« A cultivated coming of age », In Kathimerini English Edition *2007 : International Life, In International Herald Tribun, Sunday October. 14 2007 *2007 : Claude Lorent, « L'argent et la couleur », In La Libre Belgique, Mercredi 10 octobre 2007 *2007 : Denys Zacharopoulos, « Dispersion », In Actionfield Kodra 2007, Cultural Organisation Municipality of Kalamaria *2007 : Hans Theys, « The moss gathering tumbleweed experience », In N.I.C.C. Edition *2007 : Vanwege Ruth Loos , « Ontmoetingen van objecten die zich herschikken in tijd en ruimte » *2006 : Ursula Badrutt Schoch, « Brachial sensibel », In TAGBLATT, 21 novembre 2006 *2006 : Ursula Badrutt Schoch, « X. Noiret-Thomé in der Galerie Wilma Lock », In KUNST-BULLETIN, nov 2006 *2006 : Christine Jamart, In l'Art même, n°33, 4e trimestre 2006, p. 17. *2006 : X. Noiret-Thomé in der Galerie Wilma Lock, In KUNST-BULLETIN, novembre 2006. *2006 : Lucky Space,1990-2006,15 ans de la collection I.D.E.A, catalogue, Mons, I.D.E.A. *2006 : Mathias Enard, « Colonne », in 20 eventi, Paris, Écoles nationale supérieure des Beaux Arts de Paris *2006 : Cédric Loire, « Xavier Noiret-Thomé points de conversion », in l'art même n°31, Bruxelles, ministère de la Communauté française *2006 : Sophie Delpeux, « Peinture en déconstruction », in SEMAINE n°96, Arles, Analogues *2005 : Danielle Orhan, « Harmonies et chaos : la peinture comme rapport de forces », in (suite), Bruxelles, La Lettre Volée *2004 : « CÉLÉBRATION! 20 ans du Frac Champagne-Ardenne », Reims, Le Collège Editions / Frac Champagne-Ardenne *2004 : « De leur temps, collections privées françaises », catalogue d’exposition, musée des Beaux-Arts de Tourcoing, l’ADIAF *2004 : Philippe Braem, in catalogue d’exposition No friture, Heidelberg, Das Wunderhorn *2003 : Hans Theys, « L'Olympe est un Mont à Charleville-Mézières », in Voir en Peinture, Bruxelles, La Lettre Volée *2002 : Jean-Marc Huitorel, «Xavier Noiret-Thomé», in collection Insert, Bruxelles, La Lettre Volée *2001 : Denys Zacharopoulos, « L'énigme de la figure », in Prix de la Jeune Peinture Belge 2001, Anvers, Fonds Mercator *2000 : Denys Zacharopoulos, « La question de la peinture», Dépaysement, Deurle, musée Dhondt-Dhaenens *2000 : Jean Miniac, Chroniques des esprits, illustrations de Xavier Noiret-Thomé, Paris, Dumerchez *1999 : Jean Miniac, Douze études tableaux pour un paysage perdu, illustrations de Xavier Noiret-Thomé, Éditions Rencontre, Charleville *1994 : Denys Zacharopoulos, « Praxis », in Domaine 1994, Gand, La Chambre *1993 : Denys Zacharopoulos, « La grandeur inconnue », in Domaine 1993, Gand, La Chambre Expositions réalisées Expositions individuelles * 2008 : « Tout est dans tout », Galerie Wilma Lock, Saint-Gall * 2007 : Galerie Baronian-Francey, Bruxelles * 2006 : « Tout arrive! », Galerie Wilma Lock, Saint-Gall * 2006 : « Quasi una rivoluzione », Grandes Galeries de la Villa Médicis, Académie de France à Rome, Rome * 2006 : Galerie Nicolas Krupp, Bâle * 2006 : « Continuum-Distorsion », avec Michel François, Robert Suermondt, Bruno Di Rosa, Fri-Art, Fribourg * 2005 : « Elastizität », Galerie Tanit, Munich * 2004 : « Hypermnésique », Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris * 2003 : « Chroniques/Chromiques », Galerie Baronian Francey Bruxelles * 2002 : « Cycles », Galerie Jennifer Flay, Paris * 2002 : Musée Arthur Rimbaud, Charleville-Mézières * 2001 : Galerie Catherine Bastide, Bruxelles * 2001 : Galerie-1, Fondation pour l'Architecture, Bruxelles * 1995 : Centre d'Art Contemporain de la Ferme du Buisson, Noisiel * 1989 : « Idiosycrasie-Idiopathique », Galerie Futur-Interieur, Charleville-Mézières Expositions collectives * 2007 : « Topoi (aspect de la collection du M.M.C.A.) », musée Benaki, École nationale des Beaux-Arts, Le Zappeion, Athènes * 2007 : « Dispersion (Artists in Residency Programme 2007) », ancienne base militaire de Kodra, Kalamaria * 2007 : « Brave Lonesome Cowboy », Kunstmuseum St. Gallen * 2007 : « Noms de pays : le nom (Workshop) », Forteresse Eptapyrgion, Thessalonique * 2007 : « Multiples », La Lettre Volée, Bruxelles * 2007 : « Tumbleweed Spinn off », Galleria Klerkx, Milan * 2007 : « The Moss Gathering Tumbleweed Experience », NICC, Anvers * 2007 : « Who is there! », MMCA, Thessalonique * 2007 : Bernard Frize, Olav Ch. Jenssen, Xavier Noiret-Thomé, Stephen Westfall, Galerie Wilma Lock, St. Gallen * 2006 : « La Note Bianca 2006 », Villa Médicis, Rome * 2006 : « Art in Sabina », curated by Giuseppe Penone, Chiesa di San Donato, Castelnuovo di Farfa * 2006 : « Ils sont passés par là », Galerie du Cloître, École régionale des Beaux-Arts de Rennes, Rennes * 2005 : « Plat pays en 3 dimensions », Galerie Philippe Casini, Paris * 2005 : Musée des Beaux-Art de Tourcoing, Tourcoing * 2004 : « No friture », Kunstverein Ludwigshafen, Mannheimer Kunstverein * 2004 : « De leur temps, jeunes collections françaises », musée des Beaux-Arts de Tourcoing * 2004 : « Grosse, Majerus, Scheibitz, Noiret-Thomé », Galerie Baronian-Francey, Bruxelles * 2004 : « Love is in the air », Matrix art project, Bruxelles * 2004 : « Voir en peinture II », Zamek, Varsovie * 2003 : «932 m³», OPALC, Anvers * 2003 : « Voir en peinture », Centre d'Art Contemporain Le Plateau, Paris * 2002 : « Looking at Painting I », Galerie Tanit, Munich * 2002 : « Family Plot », Galerie Baronian-Francey, Bruxelles * 2001 : « Prix de la Jeune Peinture Belge », palais des Beaux-Arts, Bruxelles * 2001 : « Ici et Maintenant », Tour & Taxis, Bruxelles * 2001 : « De la couleur », musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Troyes, Troyes * 2000 : « Nouvelles acquisitions », Frac Champagne-Ardennes, Reims * 2000 : « Dépaysement II », Museum Dhondt-Dhaenens, Deurle * 2000 : « Dépaysement I », domaine de Kerguéhennec, Bignan * 1999 : « In Situ », ORCCA, Reims * 1998 : « Les objets contiennent l'infini », domaine de Kerguéhennec, Bignan * 1997 : « Open Atelier », Rijksakademie van Beeldende Kunsten, Amsterdam * 1997 : « Travaux d'artistes », Alliance française, Rotterdam * 1997 : Biennale du Monténégro, Cétinié * 1997 : « Printemps », École régionale des Beaux-Arts, Rennes * 1996 : « Open Atelier », Rijksakademie van Beeldende Kunsten, Amsterdam * 1996 : « Paint », Galerij Tanya Rumpf, Haarlem * 1994 : « Praxis », domaine de Kerguéhennec, Bignan * 1993 : « La grandeur inconnue », domaine de Kerguéhennec, Bignan Extraits de textes Denys Zacharopoulos, L'Énigme de la figure. (Extrait) «...Une intuition soutenue fonde la certitude avec laquelle Noiret-Thomé poursuit son œuvre pour la projeter dans un anonymat stylistique, dans une vacance généreuse du regard où tout ce suspend et s'interroge. Le hasard et l'accident forment ce lieu accueillant où la main et l'œil se retrouvent pour mieux se perdre, où le peintre et le spectateur se confondent pour mieux se nier l'un l'autre. Le hasard et l'accident, à commencer avec Strinberg et Polke, remettent en jeu dans la peinture un pari pascalien qui renoue avec les grandes aventures et les grandes interrogations que certains pensaient définitivement passées du côté de la physique ou de la linguistique. Il est alors possible que Noiret-Thomé travaille une dimension conceptuelle, mathématique, philosophique de la peinture sans devoir simplement revenir à une théorie de l'abstraction qui légitime l'arbitraire…» Danielle Orhan, Harmonies et chaos : la peinture comme rapport de forces (extrait) «... Dans l’approche de Xavier Noiret-Thomé, une fois définitivement assimilées les différentes attirances fondatrices, sans cesse s’opèrent des rebondissements, contre le dogmatisme et la mise au carreau de la forme. Cette mise à mort agit au sein même du médium pictural et confère à la surface tous les caractères de l’échiquier, espace compétitif s’il en fût. Or l’important ne réside pas dans le jeu mais dans le mouvement incessant de ses pièces, dans la limite des règles qu’il institue. Ici, la surface, le cadre du tableau. La lumière et la couleur, éminemment mobiles, transforment ces toiles en champs de bataille, lieux de rapports de forces. Les peintures de Noiret-Thomé sont organiques. L’ensemble apparaît comme un jeu de vibrations. Les espaces vacants des toiles constituent des lieux de transparence, sensation transmise par une clarté extrême...» Jean-Marc Huitorel, La Peinture imaginée (extrait) «…S'il fallait historiciser la peinture de Xavier Noiret-Thomé, outre la filiation sus-mentionnée, on pourrait avancer qu'elle advient dans une période fort attentive à l'insouciance et à la tragédie du monde, et que, par des moyens qu'elle emprunte à une tradition lucidement assumée, elle s'inscrit en des points plus proches qu'on l'imagine de ceux qui marquent l'interrogation plus directe des mouvements du temps et qui se caractérisent davantage par l'attitude. Par exemple, on trouve dans de nombreux tableaux les traces d'une ancienne pratique de taggeur, des traits à la bombe qui quadrillent ou articulent les surfaces. On dirait parfois de la peinture moderniste mais d'un modernisme dont Eugène Leroy aurait été le représentant à la fois méconnu et tellement atypique, un chercheur de figure à la fréquentation duquel le jeune Noiret-Thomé a appris que l'exercice obstiné de la peinture n'excluait pas que le tableau devînt le rectangle (parfois le difficile carré) d'une figuration infiniment plus complexe. Dit autrement, cet art prend l'allure d'une peinture historiciste qui gagnerait en liberté ce qu'elle aurait perdu d'héroïsme… » Pascale Viscardy, Cet infini du regard (extrait) «...Livrée tel un écran, la surface picturale élaboré par Xavier Noiret-Thomé (°1971, vit et travaille à Bruxelles) lauréat du Prix de la jeune Peinture Belge 2001, se nourrit d'une histoire de l'art revisitée de même que l'abandon à l'aléa du processus pictural subtilement maîtrisé. Par recouvrement systématique, la toile acquiert une spatialité, la trace physique de son développement. Tel une mise en abîme de la peinture, cette stratification réfère à l'enfouissement, lui-même porteur de son advenir. L'œuvre devient mémoire, véhicule des sensations. Alors énoncé, émergeant de l'informe de la matière, un icône. Aboutie, dans un ultime recouvrement, la peinture reçoit une fine couche de résine légèrement opalescente qui renvoie à une inscription de la lumière conviant à la compostions d'une sorte d'écran qui impose la nécessaire mis à distance de l'observateur face à une image à décrypter. Profonde et ténébreuse, la substance picturale livrée en une densité de geste, agite la tactilité de l'iris en un visible noué au cœur de cet infini du regard. Dans sa peinture, la matière du tableau même quand elle est plate, n'est jamais statique. Elle s'anime en même temps que la lumière et foisonne dans la confusion générale du monde. Elle exprime comme ineffable devenir, intensité de vie et d'émotion qu'il convient de conquérir et de pénétrer pour qu'en retour elle puisse se déployer. Abandonnées en un dialogue, les peintures, en un potentiel conjugué, ne peuvent qu'intensifier notre désir d'un continuel ressourcement.» Cédric Loire, Points de conversion (extrait) «…L’un des aspects les plus déroutants, lorsque l’on examine l’ensemble des œuvres puis chaque série, est qu’elles paraissent s’ignorer, se contredire ou s’exclure. Privilégiant une forme « d’anonymat stylistique », le peintre n’hésite pas, en effet, à recourir à des procédés, faire usage de références et susciter l’évocation d’images contradictoires — selon le point de vue des catégories et grands récits de l’histoire de l’art au . Il ne s’agit pas plus d’une posture ironique que mélancolique vis-à-vis de l’héritage héroïque de la modernité, mais d’un préalable à une démarche préservant la possibilité d’œuvrer dans des directions multiples, aventureuses et jubilatoires. Cette jubilation passe évidemment, et peut-être d’abord, par la manipulation des matériaux triturés, bricolés, accumulés, mais également par ce jeu constant et profus de références — souvent amusées, mais constituant autant d’hommages — à de grandes figures de l’histoire de l’art moderne le plus fréquemment, mais aussi plus anciennes : Picabia ou Mondrian, Klein ou Leroy, da Messine ou Fontana, Caravage ou Duchamp…» Christine Jamart, Xavier Noiret-Thomé (extrait) «…Si la modernité tint à déjouer les systèmes de représentation picturale pour affirmer l'autonomie du tableau, si la post-modernité permit un retour aux sources historiques avec emprunts et citations décomplexés, aujourd'hui, en regard de l'inflation des images et de leur perte de statut, des mondes virtuels et de la dé-réalité abyssale engendrée, l'enjeu majeur de la peinture réside plus que jamais dans la question de la résolution iconique et de sa capacité à interroger de manière critique et distancée les modes de représentation. C'est précisément en cet espace-temps, espace de la peinture-temps du tableau, à la jointure d'une histoire de l'art réactivée, et d'une nécessaire actualisation de propos et d'engagement que l'œuvre picturale de Xavier Noiret-Thomé (Charleville-Mézières, 1971; vit et travaille à Bruxelles) se fonde. Intégrant un vaste champ référentiel peuplé de figures tutélaires de l'art qui en charrie non sans audace et jubilation tant les genres que les styles, sa peinture réengage sans cesse, en un flux tendu entre épaisseur mémorielle et recyclage ininterrompu d'éléments qui lui sont constitutifs et récurrents (grille, damiers, toile arachnéenne, monochrome argenté, inclusions de menus objets…) son devenir-image auquel l'intitulé des tableaux, indiciel et ambivalent, concourt activement…» Liens externes * Site personnel * Galerie Baronian-Francey * Galerie Tanit * Galerie Nicolas Krupp Catégorie:Peintre Catégorie:Peintre français Catégorie:Peintre contemporain Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1971 en:Xavier Noiret-Thomé es:Xavier Noiret-Thomé